A web press typically prints on a web of media such as, for example, paper supplied on a roll, that sequentially flows past one or more stations. One station may be, for example, a print station that controllably deposits one or more colorants such as, for example, inks on the media to form a desired printed pattern of a print job. Another station may be, for example, a drying station that heats or otherwise removes a carrier fluid from the colorant. The web of media may flow first through the print station to be printed, then through the drying station for the printed output to be dried. To obtain high throughput, the media flow through the press typically occurs at high speeds such as, for example, about 400 feet per minute off the roll.
Drives disposed at various locations in the press transport the media through the press, by pulling the media at a desired speed from upstream locations. A smooth flow of the web of media through the press contributes to generating printed output that has high print quality. Achieving this smooth flow involves, among other things, determining proper speed settings for the various drives. These proper settings are typically related to the content of the particular print job to be printed. Determining these settings is typically a trial-and-error process involving judgments performed manually by a skilled operator. Many feet of web media may be run through the press and wasted before the proper settings are determined.